The Leagacy of a Prodigy
by EnjoyTheQuietLife
Summary: Post-Boruto the Movie. Enter Yueri Hayai-Hatake, son of the Rokudaime Hokage (aka Kakashi Hatake). Passing shinobi exams and trying to reach Jonin were the only plans he made. He's a prodigy just like his father but that can't excuse his obliviousness to a certain Uchiha with eyes for him. (A/N Slowly Restarting & Continuing This Project.)
1. Midnight Troubles

Two shinobi rush through the empty streets of Konoha. "Where are we even going?" The raven asks as she tweaks her glasses. The silver blonde shinobi answered with silence. "If you're not going to answer, then why bring me along." This time she has gotten a bit ticked off that he didn't answer.

He shoots her a glare. "You ask to many questions." He then looks forward and continues.

She lets out an audible sigh and catches with him. She turns her head towards him. "Well? Are going to actually answer?"

He moves his eyes towards her. "If I do answer, would you stop asking questions?" She happily nodded. He refocuses his eyesight in front of them. "We are going to the Third Training Grounds."

"What for?" She looked at him confused. He looked at her. "To practice this new jutsu Otou-san taught me earlier." He gave her a quick smirk and then continued forth.

"Well make this quick because I don't think Kaa-san is going to like me being out this late on a school night." Sarada looks at the full moon in the night sky trying to pass the time. The silver blonde stops at the edge of a fence. "We're here."

* * *

 **Meanwhile. At the Uchiha Residence.**

Sakura walks up to Sarada's room and knocks. _Knock. Knock._ "Sarada? Are you still studying?" No answer. "Sarada?" Sakura tries to open the door but it was locked. This got her angry enough to where a small vein popped up on her forehead. "Sarada! What did I say about locking your door?!" Sakura smashes the door down with one hit. To her surprise she found a note on the floor that reads:

 _Kaa-san, going out with a friend to the old training grounds. I'll be back in a hour or two, so if you broke the door down already Uncle Naruto has a spare._  
 _-Love, Uchiha Sarada_

Sakura puts down the note gently. "Kids are kids." She looks around and sees Sarada's calendar and sees that tomorrow is a Wednesday. Then a few moments later, a "SARADA!" was heard and a rumble was felt throughout Konoha.

 **At the Hatake Residence.**

A mini-earthquake wakes up Kakashi from his sleep, grumbling. "... And I'm now awake..." Kakashi sat up in his bed and looked outside. Feeling parched, he goes outside to get some water but, out of nowhere he feels something strange. "My parenting senses are tingling..." He squint and thought about it for a little while until- "Yueri..." Kakashi rushes to get his gear and heads out to find him.

* * *

"So..." Sarada stares at the silver blonde as he leads her through the greenery. He sees the clearing and he also did not clearly hear her. "Hmm? Did you say someth-" As he turns around, he gets hit with an upper-cut from Sarada which sends him into the clearing that was a good 13 yards away.

Sarada lets out a quiet sigh. "You big doofus..." She stomps her way over to him. "Let's get this over with and fast. I don't want to get a beating from..." Sarada flinches before she could finish her sentence. But, as soon as she knows it, the silver blonde is already up and leaning against the tree while sarcastically yawning. Sarada groans. "Ugh... You little..." She makes a fist and looks ready to pound him into the ground but it'll only mean that she'll be here longer. "Let's just get this over with."

"But first." He gets off of the tree walks to her. "Do you know how to do the Kawarimi no Jutsu?" He stops at away three meters from her.

"Of course. It's very simple-" He cuts her off. "I only asked if you could do it but, thanks for telling me that it is simple." He smiled at her. Sarada loosens up a bit. He gets into his combat stance. "Here I come!" He creates lightning around his right arm and charges at her.

 _ **Chidori!** _

Sarada gets into her combat stance. Confident and prepared to receive the hit but she panics at how fast he is, even with her sharingan.

Another sliver blonde haired shinobi appears in-between the two and grabs him by the forearm. With that he stops all motion within the area. "Hayai-Hatake Yueri! You have some explaining to do!" He looks at his son and lets go of his forearm. Sarada tries to tip-toe away into the bushes but she was not quick enough. "You too Uchiha Sarada but, I believe your Kaa-san created a small earthquake so we should go off and find her to make sure she doesn't destroy anything... Moreless a few houses." Sarada shook her head and the three shushined out of the training grounds.

* * *

 **At Uchiha Residence.**

 _Knock. Knock._ Sakura hears the knocking and walks over to the front door. Expecting to see Sarada, She violently opens the door and yells, "SARAD-" She stops when she sees a emotionless Kakashi with his hand still up from knocking the door. "S-Sorry Kakashi-sensi. I thought you were Sarada."

"It's fine." He retracts his arm and sighs. "And that's why I'm here." Leaving a slightly confused Sakura, Kakashi took a step back and allowed Yueri and Sarada to go in front of him. "Let's discuss about what happened with our children tonight, shall we?" Sakura lets in the three and brings them into the living room.

Sakura walks to her kitchen. "Do any of you want water?" Kakashi slightly shakes his head while Sarada and Yueri both answer, "No." "Alright then." Sakura returns with a glass of wine. Kakashi then goes and sits besides Sakura. The two throw a death glare at their children, forcefully making them sit across from them. Kakashi broke the silence and smiled. "Now... Who wants to start first?"


	2. Father-Son Business

**The Morning After**

After the discussion last night, Sarada is being grounded while Yueri is being forced to not see her again. Sakura made a promise to Kakashi that she wouldn't disturb the neighbors so she didn't give Sarada any of her 'lectures'.

 **At the Hatake Residence.**

The two are making meals for their days. Kakashi is cooking while Yueri is carefully packing their lunchs. "Otou-san, are you not coming home today?" Yueri stopped. Kakashi looked at him and smiles. "I'm afraid not, I've been requested to take part in an escort. Sorry." Yueri sighed. "Good luck Otou-san!" Yueri quickly finish packing the lunches and handed one to Kakashi.

The two were almost out the window, even though there was a door, when Yueri remembered something. "Otou-san, don't forget about Okaa-san coming home today." "You're right." Kakashi and Yueri come back inside to grab another lunch and two white roses. "To Okaa-san." Yueri smiled. Kakashi looked at him and smiled too. "To Oku-sama." The father-son dou happily shunshined out of the window.

* * *

 **Outside of Konoha.**

A woman with golden blonde hair sits in a seiza position next underneath a blooming plum tree. She just notices that her forehead protector is on. Without a second thought she takes it off and hides it in her side pack. She sighs but puts on a smile. "Kakashi-sama... I'm here." Suddenly a pair of shinobi shunshined in front of her, oddly enough both of them had their hands behind their backs.

"Sorry we are late Okaa-san!" Yueri, for once, had a rather large smile on his face. Kakashi also smiles and waves towards her. "Yukiji-sama. we brought you something."

She stands up from her sitting position and walks over to the two while smiling. "Oh? Is that so?" She giggles a bit.

"Hai!" Both Yueri and Kakashi revealed what was behind their backs. Yukiji smiles and hugs the two. "Thank you!" She grabs the lunch and puts it in her pack while she puts the rose in her hair. She then places a kiss on Yueri's cheek and pulls Kakashi's mask down but Kakashi stops her. "We're out in the open Yukiji." She tilts her head in slight confusion but puts her arms around his neck. "Why not?" Yueri, feeling awkward, cleared his throat loud enough for the two to notice. "I'll check the surroundings for your students Otou-san." Kakashi nodded for him. He jumps into the greenery with haste.

Yukiji lets out a giggle. "After all these years, they are still trying to find out what you look like?"

"I guess that's one thing that will never change." Kakashi let out a laugh. Yukiji pulls on his mask and smiles. "Well, as that mother of your child and you lover, I am going to have a little look at the face of my child's father." Kakashi lets out a sigh and sarcastically shrugs. "Ok, ok. I'll only let it have this once." Yukiji happily pulls down the masks and pulls him into a loving kiss.

Kakashi sadly pulls out of the kiss; Yukiji sadly smiles at him already knowing why he stopped. Kakashi quickly glances around but quickly refocusing on her. "When do you want to tell him?" She pulls him into a warm embrace. "When he's older, Kakashi-sama. When he can accept the truth." She lets go of the silver blonde. "But if you want, you can tell him now." Kakashi looked down on her. "Are you sure Yuki-sama?" She smiled and calls for Yueri.

Yueri shunshined in front of the two. "You called Okaa-san?" The two parents looked at each other and back. Kakashi started. "Yueri, your Okaa-san is-" She involuntary cuts him off. "-going back to visit my Nii-chan because she's sick."

Kakashi looks at her with confusion and shock. Yueri, a bit saddened, goes to hug her. "Come back soon Okaa-san, don't keep me and Otou-san waiting we'll miss you." Yukiji is surprised by her son's reaction but can't help but to return the hug. Kakashi, having nothing else to do, joins in on the hugging.

"Thank you Kakashi-sama and Yueri." The group releases each other. Yukiji goes up to Yueri. "I'll be back soon. Promise." Yueri sadly smiles. "I know Okaa-sama." She smiles and starts to walk to Kakashi.

Kakashi intertwines his hands into hers. "You've been raising a nice young man without me here." She can feel Kakashi smirk under his mask. "Well... He is our son after all." She giggles and lets go of Kakashi's hands. She then procces to walk off. "Please take care you two! It'll be awhile before I'm back." The father-son dou wave to her. "Hai!"

 ** _Inside Yukiji Hayai's mind:_** _I'm so sorry Yueri. I can't let your Otou-san tell you anything about me or about what I've done. I'm sure you wouldn't be proud of me if you would of known about it. Kakashi-sama, watch over our precious ball of life. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. I'm so proud of you both and I'll miss you both. Goodbye for now._

Yueri looked to his father and raised his eyebrow. "Otou-san? Aren't you suppose to be at the Hokage's office by now?" Kakashi's large eye was a clear answer for 'Yes and I'm late!'. Yueri and Kakashi both laughed about it for a quick moment. Kakashi ruffled his son's hair with his right hand. "Well, I'm off Yueri. Take care of yourself until I come back." Yueri gives him a quick bow. "Of course Otou-san. I'm 15 I can take care of myself for the most part." Kakashi smiled and shunshined out of the area leaving a happy Yueri walking back to the Konoha front gate.

* * *

 **At the Front Gate.**

A certain raven haired girl stands there waiting impatiently for a certain someone to show up.


	3. Are Those Sparks Flying?

**At the front gates.**

"Hayai-Hatake Yueri! How long are going to keep me waiting?" The raven throws a small tantrum after waiting for 2 hours, alone.

Yueri half heartedly and innocently smiles and stretches behind his arms behind it head. "I'm sorry but a black cat crossed in front of me and-"

Sarada furiously cuts him off and waves her fist towards him. "Enough with you lame excuses!" After hearing her statement, he nervously laughs. She lets out her father's signature 'hn' and 'calms down' a bit. "Now are you going to keep your promise?!" Sarada, still being angry, blushes lightly remembering what happened the night earlier.

* * *

 **Yesterday Night. Before Kakashi caught them.**

Yueri knocks on the outside of Sarada's window. Sarada, being really focused into her books, doesn't notice the knocking. Yueri sighs and sees if he can open it from the outside. He tries to pull it up but to no avail it is locked from the inside. So he hatches a plan to get Sarada to open it. He forms hand signs preparing for his plan. **_Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_** A clone appears before Yueri. "You know what to do." The clone jumps off and rushes home.

By now, two minutes passed and the clone just got back. "Let's begin shall we?" "Hai." A soft musically melody is played. All the while Sarada, while reading the same book as earlier, notices a gentle melody coming from outside of her window and decides to investigate. Getting up from her seated position, she activates her sharingan just for her safety and she walks over to her window and opens it calmly. She sticks her head out the window.

"BORUTO-KUN! YOU BAKA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO-". She took a double take and sees a fainted Yueri Shadow Clone holding a shakuhachi flute and a emotionless Yueri. Yueri chuckles quietly causing Sarada to blush with embarrassment. "S-Sorry... I thought-" Yueri cuts her off. "Its fine, don't worry." Sarada nods.

"What are you doing here this late Yueri-kun?" Sarada tweaks her glasses, still slightly stained with blush.

"I came her to ask you something. But first." Yueri makes a hand sign. _**Release!**_ His clone turns into a cloud with stray lightning bolts. "Anyways, can you do a favor for me?" Yueri gets closer to Sarada. She raises one of her eyebrows. "What's in it for me?" "I promise I'll take you out and get you anything you want."

Sarada blushes but, Yueri, being Yueri and all, is oblivious to it. "Um... A-alright. Its a deal!" Sarada gives an honest smile.

"Alright. Let's go." Yueri jumps onto the roof. Sarada goes outside her window. "Wait! What are we doing?" Sarada groans and quickly rushes to her desk to leave a note.

A few minutes later, Sarada appears on the roof behind Yueri. "So what are doing?" Yueri slightly smirks and goes to the edge of the roof. Sarada follows closely behind, slightly confused and then Yueri turns to her. "Follow me." He grabs her hand, which causes her to yelp and blush like crazy, and takes her along.

* * *

 **Back to the present.**

"Yes. Yes I do." Yueri smiles and shunshins out of the area. Sarada feeling like she just got stood up, she begins to stomp her way home. "Knew it... Stupid Hatakes..."

"What is that suppose to mean?" A voice responds from above her. Sarada stops to look up to see Yueri, wearing a mask like his father, crouching on the wires above her. "I just went to get my wallet." He pulls out a small leathery pouch and waves it around as proof.

"Sorry..." She reluctantly apologizes and sighs. "I don't want to keep wasting my tim- I mean, waiting for you." She lightly blushes but it isn't noticeable.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Sarada-chan." He jumps down and lands in front of her. "Where or what do you want to go or do?" He smiles while he holds his hand out. Sarada tweaks her glasses a little bit and heavily blushes. "Well..." Yueri raises his eyebrow.

 **Ten minutes later.**

"You're kidding me right?" A deadpan Yueri stares at a slightly blushing and giggling Sarada. "No. I always wanted this book." She clutches a green book in her arms. He looks at the uncovered title and it reads: _Icha Icha Tactics_ , he raises his eyebrow. "I don't understand how you and Otou-san like these books..." Sarada lifts up one of her arms and puts on Yueri's masked check and pats it lightly. "Don't worry, I have my reasons to like this book."

Yueri lowers his brow and crosses his arms. "Anything else?" Sarada eyes down an orange book with a similar title. _Icha Icha Paradise._ "That one too please?" Yueri sighs and takes out his money pouch. "Shikadai is right... Girl are troublesome..." This earned him a smack in the head from the raven. "Oh please, you boys are just as troublesome too!" She sticks her tongue out at the masked boy.

The two just stare at each other for awhile until Shikadai shows up without them noticing. "Hey love birds. Can I get through?" He is met with no response from the two. "What a drag..." He pushes Yueri into Sarada making her grab onto him and pulls out his game controller and then takes a picture of the two. Then **_"_ _CLICK!"_** was heard. ** _  
_**

The two snap out of their staring contest and stare down the Nara with a large amount of killing intent. Shikadai just looks at the two with a bored expression. "Hm. This is the part where I am beaten into a bloody pulp. What a drag..." Yueri takes a step forward but is pulled back by the raven. "It's OK Sarada-, I'll just let him be." He continues forward closer to Shikadai. "Shikadai walk away and delete the picture or else." Sarada relaxes a bit while Yueri starts to charge up a light Chidori. The Nara, in defeat, just walks away calmly and waves back to them. "Be careful with those sparks flying out of you two."

Sarada turns around, still visibly angry and slightly blushing, grabs the orange book and gives both of the books to the silver blonde to buy. "Let's buy them and go home and not talk about what happened today." Yueri lightly nodded.


	4. Boys

**In the Konoha streets**

The two walked down the street not saying much. Yueri decided to say something amidst the awkwardness. "So, do you-" Boruto and clones fall onto the two, effectively piling up on them. Sarada, who just got angered by dropping her books and being piled on, screamed, "BORUTO YOU IDIOT!"

Boruto and his clones all sheepishly look at the two they fell on. Boruto speaks up. "Eh... Sorry? Heh?"

"Would you guys get off of us?!" An angry Sarada scoulds the mass of clones on her. The boy hastily jump off of them and dispels his clones, or what's left of them. Boruto looks at the Yueri suspiciously. He glances back and forth between the two. "Hey. Are you two on a date or something?"

"Uh... um, well you see..." Sarada's face turns into a tomato red while Yueri keeps his indifferent face. Boruto questioned them again. "Well?" Sarada opened her mouth to say something but Yueri sighs out loud and makes up a fake story for the both of them before she could say anything. "Boruto, nothing like that would ever happened. I just saw her walking down the street and decided that I should walk her home." He gives Boruto a nonchalant face under his mask. Sarada feels a sudden pain in her chest from what Yueri's statement. Boruto raised one of his eyebrow. "Really?" He looked over to Sarada, who looked like she uncomfortable.

She hesitatenly nods. "Hai, I just went and um, bought myself some books and then here walked me to this point." She played along with Yueri's story. Boruto squints his eyes and sends glares at the two. "Alright whatever." He puts his arms behind his head and walks away.

"THAT'S IT!?" Sarada and Yueri yell in unison. Boruto looks back at the two. "Well yeah. See you guys later, ya know." He jumps out of the street and hops from roof to roof.

"Uh... what just happened?" Sarada stood there dumbfounded by what just happened. Yueri shrugs it off and gestures down the road. "Shall we continue?" Sarada nods, blushing a little bit, and starts walking with Yueri in tow. The two walk down the street with an awkward aura around them. Feeling uncomfortable, Sarada decides to break the silence. "So I was thinking..."

However, unknown to Sarada, Yueri tuned out everything and was deep in thought. _'Okaa-san and Otou-san seem to love each other... But we live in separate villages...'_

Sarada looks over at him and blush, "So how does that sound?" She received no answer from Yueri. "Hello? Anyone in there?" She decides to raise her voice. "Hello! Earth to Hatake?!" That snapped Yueri out of his trance. He looked at her with confusion. "Huh? You said something?" He gives her a nonchalant face.

Out of frustration, she throws a punch at him. "Idiot! Did you even hear a single word I said!" He casually takes a step back and easily dodges the flying fist. "Sorry I got lost in my own thoughts. Was it important?" Sarada gets angrily groans and forcefully drags the greyette down the street. "Forget about it!" She dragged him until they reached the front of the Uchiha compound and then let's him go.

"Well thanks for buying my these." Sarada keeps her eyes adverted from Yueri's gaze. "No problem, a favor for a favor." He dusts himself off and forms hand signs. "Well, I'll see you later." Sarada felt something him her chest again like earlier. She try to say something but he wasn't there anymore. She sighs and decides to go inside. "Boys..."

* * *

Authors note:

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

I am so sorry that I haven't continue this.

I have lots of things happening.

Cue sob story out my life recently...

Just kidding, that pretty lame but anyways I'm continuing this and thanks for supporting!

~ Enjoy The Quitness


End file.
